


because i don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

by badasskorra



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newt wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

**Author's Note:**

> i always feel inspired to write when i go to my grandma's for some reason (it's the laptop keyboard, i know it) and this was born. also i'm still not over how amazing the scorch trials was even if i watched it a week ago.
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes

Newt woke up in the middle of the night, all sweaty and panting. He had a nightmare for the fifth time this week. They had finally stopped a few months ago when suddenly earlier this week they had come back, not allowing him to sleep for more than two hours.

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't go back to sleep because whenever he closed his eyes the visions took over. Since he couldn't go back to bed, he decided to make himself some tea. Newt carefully got out of bed, trying to be quiet.

His movements didn't go unnoticed though because Thomas was next to him in a matter of seconds and put a hand on his shoulder, concern visible on his face.

"Hey, why are you awake?"

The two had been together for almost two years, shared an apartment for four and told each other everything, no matter how small or stupid, but Newt never did tell Thomas about his nightmares, not wanting him to worry about something so unimportant.

"Couldn't sleep. It's too hot," he lied. Thomas didn't buy it.

"Are you having nightmares again?"

Newt's eyes widened butthe surprise was quickly replaced by a frown. "You know?"

A dry laugh escaped Thomas' lips. He shook his head. "You think I hadn't noticed? We share the same room, same bed even."

Newt looked down. He felt guilty for not letting his boyfriend know but he had thought that they'd go away like the first time andtelling him would just make him worry for nothing.

"Sorry, Tommy. I just didn't want to bother you..."

"Bother me? How could you think that?" His voice softened. "You can tell me everything. Especially when it's something like this."

Newt nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

He took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They lay down, Newt's head on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Better?"

"A little," Newt smiled and snuggled closer.

With his boyfriend's arms around him, Newt fell asleep in a matter of minutes. No nightmares followed.

**

The next morning, Newt woke up to see Thomas staring down at him with a fond smile on his face. Newt always got lost in those big brown eyes of his but in the mornings they were expresslygorgeous. His bed hair made him look even more beautiful.

"Did you sleep well?"

Newt grinned. "Thanks to you."

They looked at each other, both grinning and when they both were leaning in for a kiss, Thomas sneezed so loud it scared Newt who fell off the bed.

He groaned. "Dammit, Tommy."

"Shit." Thomas quickly stood up and helped him sit. "You okay?"

"Been worse, thanks."

They locked eyes for a moment and then burst out laughing. Seconds later the boys were clenching their stomachs from laughing too hard at how ridiculous their situation was.  _Newt had fallen off the bed!_

"At least you don't have nightmares anymore," Thomas said in between laughs.

"Shut it, Tommy," Newt replied but he was still beaming. 

**

That night he went to bed with a smile on his face and with no nightmares disturbing their peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually enjoyed writing it so i hope you guys liked it!  
> my tumblr: patrochilleis. come say hi.


End file.
